The expression $16x^2-106x-105$ can be written as $(8x + a)(2x + b),$ where $a$ and $b$ are integers. What is $a + 2b$?
Solution: We see that $16x^2-106x-105 = (8x + 7)(2x - 15)$, thus $a = 7$ and $b = -15$ and $a + 2b = \boxed{-23}.$